Random Skits with Riah
by crazygundamgirl
Summary: me and a bunch of anime characters doing random skits I come up with.... ENJOY! remember to r&r!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Do ya think I own any of the shows in here? -pout-

Me: Hello hello and welcome to random skits with Riah!

Shinn: -sweat drop- Quit acting like a game show announcer.

Me: -shrug- Why can't I?  
Rey: It's not a game show.

Me: Humph -pout- -evil grin-

-POOF-

-Shinn and Rey are now chibi, wearing dresses, and playing tea party-

Shinn: Lady Rey, would you like some more tea?

Rey: Yes please, Lady Shinn.

Shinn: -pours 'tea' into Rey's empty teacup-

Me: ... okay this is too much XD -rotfl-

-Poof-

-They are back to normal!-

Me: Who next, who next...

-Spies Kurama and Hiei- -grin-

-poof! Now I'm messing around with a paint document-

Me: HI!

Kurama: OO you're going to invert colors, aren't you, Riah...

Me: YUPZ!

Hiei: -groan- Oh save me...

Me: -inverts colors- OH COOL!

Kurama: I have to admit, this does look pretty cool...

Hiei: -slaps head- Bunch of bakas...

Me and Kurama: WE'RE NOT IDIOTS WE JUST APPRECIATE THE WONDERS OF INVERTING COLORS!

Hiei: Jingan (((A/N: I think))) eye! -Tries to use third eye on us-

Kurama: ROSE WHIP!

-Kurama and Hiei are fighting now-

Me: -runs to get popcorn and starts watching fight-

-Poof-

Me: oo well that was... interesting...

Shinn: oO;;; you think of weird stuff xX

Me:D Tis more! -Evil laugh-

-Poof-

-Kira and Flay are here-

Me: -singing- This is the song that never ends...

Kira: Riah, can you please stop?

Flay: -has a baseball bat- Shut up Riah.

Me: It goes on and on my friendssssssss... -sticks tongue out at Flay-

Kira and Flay: --;

Me: Some people started singing it not knowing what it was,

Kira: -just to annoy Flay, sings along-

me and Kira: And they'll continue on forever just because this is the song that never endsssss it goes on and on my firendssss Flay is being a real idiot so please someone get her away from here...

Flay: HEY!  
Me and Kira: She's yelling at us and we're really scared I wish she'd stop yelling at us sometime soon...

Flay: --; Bakas.

Me and Kira: -smirk- So we'll keep singing just to annoy her...

Flay: Okay that's going too far. -Leaves to bother Sai-

Me: ... Poor Sai.

Kira: -calls Sai to warn him about Flay-

Sai: -runs over- Thanks you guys, I really didn't want her to bug me to death 

Me: o you're welcome!  
Athrun: -walks in with Lacus and Mr. Pink-

Athrun: Hi you guys!

Lacus: -waves- Nice to see you all again!

Mr. Pink: Haro! Haro! Hello!

Me: -- Oh no the ebil Haro!

Athrun and Lacus: What's that mean?

Me: Mr. Pink and all the others are really annoying -- Meer's at least is funny and dosen't ruin romantic moments 

-Poof-

Me: -cracking up-

Shinn: -sweatdrop-

Me:D It's true though, all of Lacus' Haro's are annoying, Meer's is funny and, unlike Mr. Pink, dosen't ruin romantic moments!

-dramatic voice

A CURSE: Being bored.

RESULT OF CURSE: Getting a MySpace looking for Duo and Quatre's MySpace. Found Hilde's too!

NOW: Dunno why I got a MySpace. But, it sure looks cool! XD (Stellar-chan and Heine-kun memorial!)  
Shinn: Oo;;; You're so weird...

((A/N: Chii and Yue are my imaginary friends/muses, I own them))

Chii: Yup.

Yue: Scripps is cool nn

Me, Shinn and Chii: oo; Not always...

Shinn: The lunches stink.

Me: The end of the year is going to be fun though! 3 3 3

Chii: -rolls eyes- Yeah. For you.

Yue: Why?  
Me: END OF THE YEAR! HELLO! XD

Chii: She's happy to be going to High School. Nicky, Kate, Ashley, Amber and a ton of other Oakview people are going to be there.

Shinn: And the Anime Club, Ceader Point Trips, Dodgeball Tournaments, maybe the Robotics Club, and a ton of other clubs.

Me: AND THE HARRY POTTER FANATICS ASSOCIATION CLUB!  
--dere is a poof signifiying the arrival of peeps!--

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginney, Draco, Fred and George, Mrs. Weasly, Dumbledor, Sirius, Hagrid and Proffessor McGonagal: oo;; Wha?

Draco: He...llo? oo;;

Me: YAY HP CREW! -hugs Draco-

All HP peeps, Yue and Chii: OO

Draco: OO;;; Another fangirl?  
Shinn: -rolls eyes- You bet. And she's 'dating' me too 

Me: 3 Draco-- Fave live-action movie character! Shinn-- Kawaii gundamu pilot that I'm going to look like soon! nnb Both: TEH HOTTNESSSSS!

All others: -anime fall-

--Poof, HP crew leaves-

Me: .. aww...

Shinn: -rolls eyes, has my magic quill ((A/N: if you don't know what i mean, check my profile))- Ghost stories time.

Me: OHH! ME FIRST ME FIRST!

-Cue dramatic music, campground at night setting with a fire in the fire pit-

Me: Long before Port Sanilac was founded, there was a tribe of Native Americans living where CYO Girls camp stands today. The leader was Big Red. Whoever got on Big Red's bad side basically had a death wish. He would but a large red X near the door of their tent. One day, he found out that his daughter was dating a man he disapproved of. He killed the man. Once he found out his daughter was going to have a baby, he put the red X in front of her tents door. The next morning, when she went out to wash her face in the creek outside her tent, she screamed when she saw the X. That night, she was killed. Her tent was where Woods One stands, and also where she is buried.

Shinn: Here's the side story.

About 10 years ago, there were a lot of people at the girl's camp. Because Woods II, Woods III and Woods V were full, Woods IV being used for storage because it was too far from the main camp, Woods I had to be opened. The counselors made the mistake of telling that story and one girl was very scared. During rest hour the kids in the cabin put large red x's everywhere in the cabin. They went outside and started beating on the walls. The girl woke up, screamed, and fell off her bed- on the top bunk. As this story goes, she supposedly died. The bed she was staying on was cut off and only the bottom part is there now.

Me: -rolls eyes- I dunno how people can be afraid of that.

Shinn: It was pretty lame oo;;;

Yue:P Yet you got scared!  
Me: Shaddup. It was at night at Pio! xx

Others: -roll eyes-

Me: OH OH THOUGHT OF ONE!  
-POOF!-

Hiiro: -staring at Ririna- Omae o Korosu.

Ririna: -says in French- I love you! Give me a kiss!

-UNPOOF!-

Shinn: Is unpoof a word?

Rey: Word says it isn't.

Me: Don't blame me… I'm HYPAH! –had three hours of sleep- And… NICKY IF YOU READ THIS THANKS FOR TELLING ME ABOUT THAT!

Rey and Shinn: Oo;;;

Chii and Yue: Her friend told her about the skit that some of her friends had done at school once, that was it. Nicky gets mad if credit isn't given……

Me: Hai! –nod nod nod-

-pause-

Me: I GOT ONE:D

-POOF!-

-Show's Trowa and Quatre kissing, Hiiro and Duo kissing, and WuFei kissing… Usagi! nn-

-unpoofish-

Rey: oo;; Unpoofish…

Me:D

Shinn: She makes up words. The more bored, hyper and tired-ish she is, the stranger.

Me: nn hai!

-KABOOM!-

Yue: XD Kaboom!

Me: -sweatdrop- I SAID KABOOM!

-KABOOM!... again.-

Seto (Kaiba): Always drink Cherry Coke when reading the story Cherry Coke!

Jyo: Which is also by Nicky!

Me:D Which I have a copy of! … okay I'm not supposed to be in this one… -dissapears-

-REWIND!-

Me: Rewind! XD

Rey, Yue and Chii: -dissapear-

Me: Mrow!

Shinn: OO I've got a bad feeling about this….

Me: -turns into neko-neko mode and kitty-glomps Shinn-

Narrator: oO;; back to the skits….

Me: oO;; There's a narrator?

Narrator: Its Mars.

Me: HI MARS-ONEE-CHAN! Nyaaaa nn

Narrator Mars-onee-chan: To the skit…

-Here goes!-

Boss: How much wood could a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood? –says slightly slow-

Hamtaro: A woodchuck would chuck as much as it could chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood.

Me: -appears, Yes! I'm in one! XD- Howmuchwoodcouldawoodchuckchuckifawoodchuckcouldchuckwood?Awoodchuckwouldchuckasmuchwoodasitcouldchuckifawoodchuckcouldchuckwood!

Hamtaro crew: OO;

-whelp I'm outta ideas as of now, back to the miniskit!-

Me: Well… That's enough torture for anime characters for now o Going to laugh at the mental image of Shinn and Rey in dresses!

The sad thing: I wrote this in Modern Tech. XD I hope people don't think I'm crazy… (ok I am –sweatdrop- -wearing a shirt that says "A little nutty"-)

NOTES ABOUT SKITS:

Skit one: I had to put that XD Can anyone else imagine those two in dresses and calling each other "lady"? (I can, I had a dream like that but it was Athrun and Nicol instead OO)

Skit two: Extra time in computer class has a toll oo;;

Skit three: Yet another computer class skit... I think I had just seen the episode of Gundam SEED where Flay tells the people at Artimis that Kira is a coordinator… And I don't really like Haro oo (Meer's rocks )

Skit four: Yeah.. free time in STAR oo I just got a myspace the day before, most of the time I'm just listening to the music XD And, I'm reallllllyyyyy excited about going to High School and the HPFAC

Skit five: That's a ghost story from my camp.

Skit six: Like I said there, I got that from Nicky XD

Skit seven: Shonen ai And WuFeixUsagi!

Skit eight: I've actually said that XD

Skit nine: I can actually say that super fast nn

Miniskit: I pretend to be a cat nn;;;;; (Neko neko form is basically a cat) (and I'm wondering why I'm calling Mars onee-chan because she's younger than me oo;; )

review! Tell me if you want me to make more! nn (Constructive criticism is accepted nn)


	2. ITS BACK!

Randomness is BACK

Randomness is BACK!

RAWRS!

Me: Before we start… Me no own anyone but my OCs and EVERYONE WILL BE OOC AND NOT MAKING SENSE!! And this is try two ..;

Shinn: Still mad about first hour?

Me: Still mad about first hour ..; stupid computer and turning off and not doing auto-save and making me lose all my work ..;;; and now having to use the eMac in study skills and I don't know how to use them an—

Seth: -puts hand over my mouth- okay…

Rey: -points at Seth and rest of Twilight cast, Naruto cast, and a lotta other people- The new people.

Me: n.nb Yay Twilight!  
Seth: o-o Random mood change?

Shinn: Newbie, you have a lot to learn…

Seth: Then start telling me why she's doing this at school.

Rey: That's how the first was done…

Me: n.nb It's a fun waste of class time!! … And it lets me stay on the computer and write XD; Since the new chap of NATAF isn't on my flash drive yet .;; -pause- wow, the first time I did this half the reason I did it all in Modern Tech was because A) everything was on my school compy account and B) I didn't have a flash drive till the end of the year and had to email everything to myself XD Annnndd nooooooow…. –gets out magic quill- SKITTY TIME!! And no not the pokemon. XD;

-Poofie!-

Seth: -wearing.. banana suit…- I am a banana?

Leah: -looks at her brother oddly-

-back to meeting world! (what I now call where I stay)-

Seth: I am a banana? Whaat?

Me: n.nb I have it on my back! –points to pink ducktape on the back of my jacket that says that… I'm not kidding, I did do that-

Shinn: Gravitation attacks!

-roar!-

Paul: roar oo wtf..

Me: shaddup

-roar again!-

Paul: -dressed up as Juliet, Aurora as Romeo- Rome…. O…. okay….. No.

Aurora: -blinks, poof and is a Siberian Huskey pup- woof?

Paul: -trying to resist cuteness-

Aurora: -cocks head, looks at him-

Paul: damn imprinting! –jumps off balcony, hugs Aurora-

-Meeting!-

Me: -cracking up- haha XD Paul is Julieeeettt

Paul: TT

Aurora:

Paul: x.x

Rey: -staring at me- Don't do the dream thing!

Me: I'm going to do the dream thing!! X3

-Dream thing!-

Rey: -wandering around neighborhood- Where arreee youuuuu!

Heine: RIGHT HERE!

Rey: -falls over-

Heine: oo

Athrun: -trying not to laugh-

Naruto: -poking Rey, laughing-

Rey: Heine!

Lee: Rey-san! It is unyouthful to lay on a road! –nice guy pose!-

Rey: -.- Someone save me…

-Lets see what's next!-

Me: Tehehe XD

Rey: -sighs- Mariah…

Me: -squeak-

Rey: oO

Claire: She doesn't like her name XD

Quil: 00 Claire you aren't two!

Me: D Hadta have a wolf girl my own age!

Quil: How…. –I hold up magic quill- Right.

-Poofiess-

Me and Claire: -glomp Lee-

Lee: -blinks-

Me: Lee-chaaan!

Claire: -grinning-

All three: -burst out singing to… La Bamba!-

-Nyahaha!-

Lee: YOSH!

Me: D

Seth: oo is this normal?

Others from first chap: -nod solemnly-

Shinn: I feel sorry for you…

Seth:

Me: :D

Lee: :D

Both: YAYNESS!

-YAYNESS!-

Shinn: Ta-ra-ra boom….

-leaving now-

Me: oo okay… Try again! XD

-Retry!-

Shinn: -dancing.. freezes-

-enddd-

Me: Tay.. I'm running out of ideas. More coming soon! (Sorry if this one isn't as good as the last XD; )


End file.
